


A Visit to Mos Eisley

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose visit Mos Eisley - Crossover with Star Wars Episode IV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit to Mos Eisley

 

 **Author's Notes:** I'm a bit stuck on all my multi chaptered stories so it was time for some crack fic. I wrote this based on an Obi Wan Kenobi Quote  
"Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious."

* * *

  
Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away, a blue police box dematerialized on the desert planet of Tatooine. A brown pinstriped suited Time Lord with really great hair burst forth from the blue box followed by his perky blonde companion dressed in a pink t-shirt denim miniskirt and trainers.

“Rose Tyler, I give you Mos Eisley, center for commerce on this lovely arid world and a wretched hive of scum and villainy filled to the brim with thieves and scoundrels,” the Doctor said, his eyes alight with excitement.

“A hive of scum and villainy? Seriously? So we’re here to what? Clean the place up?”

The Doctor laughed, grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the settlement. As they approached the main road into town, they were stopped by a group of humanoids in shiny white armored suits with helmets obscuring their faces and carrying large weapons.

“Identification,” they demanded. Rose stared at bit at the tall imposing armed guards.

“Why certainly,” the Doctor responded with a grin and produced his psychic paper. Soon they were waved along.

“Doctor, who were those blokes?”

“Storm troopers. Imperial army under the Emperor Palpatine.”

“This emperor evil?” she whispered to him.

“Oh yes. Won’t be too much longer before the rebel forces get organized though. Then of course there will be the re-emergence of the Jedi Knights.”

Rose stopped in the middle of the street yanking the Doctor back a step. Several people cursed them for blocking the way. The Doctor walked back toward her with a cocky smirk.

She stepped closer to him. “You mean like Star Wars?” she said, in a low voice.

He grinned and rocked back on his heels.“Yep!”

“No way,” she said in awe.

“Come on, we have to make it to Chalmun’s Cantina or we’ll miss it.”

“Miss what?” she asked. He merely tugged her forward a bit harder.

They soon walked up to a dirty sand colored building that looked like it was made of concrete. They walked through the pitch black doorway and the scent of aliens, unwashed humans, smoke and liquor assaulted Rose’s senses. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she scanned the room which held an impressive array of alien life forms. Smoke hung in air of the dark, musty cantina as shadowy figures moved back and forth to the bar which ran the length of the room off to her left. There were small tables and chairs dotted around the rest of the room with some more secluded booths off to the right. A band of bald, bulbous headed humanoid aliens with big black eyes dressed all in black were playing some type of jazzy music. The Doctor pulled her toward the bar and put his arm around her.

“Hello, two Taloan Tisiks please,” he ordered from the grizzled human bartender who grunted and turned around. Next to them, a towering brown furred alien dressed all in brown leather and which looked like the cross between a bear and a dog gurgled something at Rose. She turned and looked up at the alien as the Doctor pulled her tighter into his side. A large swarthy man wearing an eye patch sidled up to Rose.

“He likes you,” he said in gruff voice.

“Oh, um that’s nice. Thank you,” Rose said diplomatically, as the man stared at her chest.

“I like you too,” he said with a toothless grin.

The bartender shoved drinks toward the Doctor sloshing some of it on the bar. The Doctor threw some coins down and turned to the man approaching Rose. “Hello, I’m the Doctor,” he said with a smile that was deceptively hiding the oncoming storm. “Rose and I were just about to head to our table. Sorry if we disturbed you.”

“She can stay,” the man said, now trying to be intimidating.

“Oh I don’t think she can,” The Doctor said, now standing up and stepping in-between Rose and the lecherous bar patron. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and practically shoved it into the man’s face. The swarthy fellow backed down, apologizing and he and his furry friend moved to the other side of the bar, looking back over their shoulder at the Doctor once more before settling into their new spot.

“What did you show ‘im?” Rose asked, as the Doctor escorted her from the bar to a table near one of the booths.

“Oh, only that we were agents of the Empire or some such rubbish. Enough to scare a scoundrel like that away,” he said, shrugging as he sipped his drink.

Rose grinned and took a sip of her drink. She wrinkled her nose a bit. “What is this?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Why do you always ask me that when you know you’re not gonna like the answer.”

“Right, never mind,” she said, as she scanned the bar. The Doctor stilled and grabbed her arm. He leaned over.

“Right, now don’t make a fuss but casually look over toward the bar. You see the man with the white beard in the brown robes next to the boy dressed in white?” he asked.

Rose’s eyes lit up. “Oh my Gawd” she exclaimed in a whispered voice. “That’s Obi Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker. I mean they’re real and there at the bar and oh,” she said as it sunk in. She watched Obi Wan step away toward the other side of the room. She and the Doctor watched as the men who hit on Rose started an altercation with Luke. Rose tensed and gripped the Doctor’s arm as the fight escalated and then Obi Wan appeared and pulled out his light saber cleanly cutting off the arm of the furry alien. Rose didn’t even realize she was holding her breath until it was over. She looked at the Doctor who had a gleam to his eye.

“You are so fan boying this,” she teased and gave him a shove.

“What, me? What about you! You could barely contain yourself,” he teased back. He leaned over and whispered to her to casually turn toward the booths. She watched as Obi Wan and Luke slid in opposite a dashing, scruffy looking man dressed in a white shirt, black vest and black trousers.

“Oh, he is gorgeous,” she whispered, staring at Han Solo.

“Oi!, easy there. Remember, he’s taken. Besides, not very impressive next to a Time Lord,” he said sniffing.

She turned back and smiled at the Doctor. “Course not. He’s a bit pretty to look at and has a nice ship and all but, it’s not the Tardis and he’s not exactly the type to take me out for chips or take me to see Elvis now is he.” The Doctor looked at her and gave her a wink. Rose gasped and looked toward the bar where some storm troopers were talking to the bartender. The Doctor activated his sonic under the table causing a wall panel to spark distracting the storm troopers.

Luke walked by them followed by Obi Wan who stopped and winked at the Doctor before quickly exiting. Rose’s mouth fell open and then she turned to him with a look of awe.

“You helped them escape. Oh, Mickey would be so jealous.”

He grinned, grabbed her hand and they dashed out of the bar.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=44337>


End file.
